Whatever it takes
by Ventiwings
Summary: "I'm a soldier, getting in trouble is my job." Len Kagamine is part of a government organization called VOCAL and has been living a peaceful life until he and his sister, Rin, save a wounded girl on the street. Just who is she?
1. Chapter 0: The escapee

**Whatever it takes**

Chapter 0:

The escapee

Short breaths were heard echoing through the metal halls. Left or right? More footsteps charged through the previous halls, stomping against the metal floors, tracking down the runner. There was no time to think, looking back into memory, left was the lab, and right was the entrance to the foyer. Without anymore hesitation, the solo footsteps shot towards the right hall and finally made it through without trouble.

The metal vibrated with the harsh steps, shaky with anticipation. Lights glared off the walls and floors, bouncing around while many doors were built within the halls. The sounds kept resonating and vibrating, rattling the area around with the short breaths increasing.

IT was hurting. IT was in pain. And IT needed to get out of this asylum quickly before it was too late.

Voices were coming closer and closer, approaching with immense speed.

IT caused this bedlam to happen. This was ITS entire fault.

"Capture the experiment!" A man with a rough voice ordered as all the other underlings filed through the halls, in search of this experiment. The marching underlings all scattered around, and went down the same hall way as the so-called experiment that was breathing heavily, and close to collapsing on the ground.

The panting increased then it took another step into the foyer, causing the receptionist to quickly gasp in surprise. The woman who was at the desk quickly dialed on the telephone, calling security to rush down to the foyer to recapture the escapee and bring it back to the top floor. Widening its eyes at this, it quickly bounded out towards the doors, before getting grabbed by the security. Struggling around, kicking its legs and shaking its head, the experiment screamed breathlessly.

"It's too late, DIVA." A man informed as he bit on his cigarette and blew out a good amount of smoke at the experiment's face. IT coughed, hacking some blood in the process, staining its pale skin and odd teal hair that reached down to the floor. "You've got a cute face, so don't ruin it by trying to run off again." He informed sadistically, then raised his hand and slapped it across ITS face.

IT hacked out even more blood and glared weakly at the smoking man who chuckled at this.

"Don't kill the poor thing." A girl wearing a black dress called out, stepping from the hall by the receptionist desk. Her hands were placed on her hips with a scowl on her face. She marched up on the wounded research project. She then leaned forward and gave a wary smile at the teal haired person that was restrained by the security team. "You're a valuable tool to us, so you better stay in your cage and continue being useful. If you aren't, then you can be easily disposed."

With that, she straightened out her posture and walked away with two of the guards following behind her, with their shoulders straight and chest out. It was their duty to protect the girl at all costs, no matter the danger.

The man blew out another puff of smoke, and swung his cigarette then dropped it in front of the wounded product that slowly stopped coughing violently and tried getting a consistent breath pattern. "Damn thing, must be hard living in that shit of a container day after day." He muttered cockily then crushed the cigarette with the heel of his shoe. "Not my problem though, I'm just doing this for the money, gotta have some to live."

"…gusting…"

"What was that?" The man sneered as he dragged out another cigarette and lit it. He brought it to his mouth, with his crimson colored eyes looking down at the experiment.

"All of you…monsters are disgusting!" The experiment spat out angrily, eyes like snakes and its voice becoming deeper. It looked up with dark green eyes and teal hair bleeding into black. "Prepare to die!" It screamed, with a scythe materializing in its hands, and slashing away at the security guards who tried to escape. The experiment rose to its feet, bangs shadowing its face with eyes glaring at the man. Blood of the security guards began becoming pools underneath them, staining the tiles. Their clothes had a long slash by the scythe's blade with the blade dripping with fresh blood.

He smirked then took a step, clashing the scythe's blade with his gun model. He pushed the blade away with his gun and quickly stepped back, pulling the trigger, shooting multiple bullets at the scythe wielder that easily deflected each of them. It bounced up in the air, and sliced downward with the man evading quickly. When it dropped, it crouched down and swung the weapon in a complete circle at ground level, making him trip back.

"You monsters…deserve to have their sins judged!"

"We're not the monster…you are, Project DIVA." He informed knowingly as he kicked up his gun and shot it at its mechanical heart. Its eyes widened and soon the black strands of hair began turning teal and quickly it burst through the glass doors of the building, rolling out and running through the streets with desperation.

A large group of grunts soon came after hearing the siren alarm the entire floor.

"Where's Project DIVA?" One questioned with a strict tone.

"It got away. But I shot it at the heart so it shouldn't get far." The man who twirled around his gun and put it back in his belt informed. He spit out his cigarette and crushed it harshly under his shoe. "Move out!" He barked, as they all nodded and charged out of the building, scattering throughout the yard.

The man had his arms crossed, not bothering to take out another drag. He was going to make that thing pay; it was just a tool, so why had it developed feelings of freedom? It was a freak show, that was it, and that freak show was going to go back in its cage.

If it wasn't, then he was going to be in a hell load of trouble.

* * *

Prologue to Whatever it takes~

This was a pretty short chapter, and I usually don't like short chapters at all, but it was pretty decent for a start :3. This wasn't based on a song, but the next chapter was based on New Millennium by Len Kagamine and another song in the Return to Zero series by Len Kagamine.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Len, the soldier

**Whatever it takes**

Chapter 1:

Meet Len, the Soldier

He walked through the halls of the school with his hands in his pockets, his back hunched slightly forward and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. His now long blond hair was tied into a thin ponytail with his bangs slightly covering his eyes. He wore the standard uniform consisting of the black blazer with long black pants and a student ID pinned on his breast pocket. His dark green eyes were fixated on his destination of getting to class with no trouble and only the sound of his footsteps against the tiled floors mattered to him.

Whispers roamed around him, speaking of him with different tones and opinions. All of their wandering eyes following him with fear as they all stood against the wall, not wanting to get in his way. Each student confided to their friends about who that boy was and what they thought of him for today. It was like a ritual; once they saw the boy, they knew what was going to happen if they had a class with him.

A girl with the same face walked behind him, with her long blond hair neatly cut passed her shoulders and close to her elbows. Her bangs covered her eyes, shadowing over her feminine face that held no life. She wore the standard uniform made specifically for the girls that consisted of a black skirt that reached down mid thigh, a black blazer, long white stockings and brown dress shoes. Her student ID was placed neatly clipped on the side of her arm. She held her bag securely in her hands, with them propped in front of her, dangling.

Whispers roamed around her, speaking with likes or dislikes they had against the girl. All of their wandering eyes followed her with curiosity and envy on how she was able to feel so comfortable around the male blond. Of course they all knew it was because of them being twins, however, they knew that no one in this entire school would be able to break through the twins' rigid barrier that kept them outside. And yet again, they knew what was going to happen since the girl's brother finally showed up after a hiatus of not being here. They all knew too well.

* * *

Both of them took their seats that were situated by the windows in the classroom that was beginning to fill with students. The conversations turned to whispers as their classmates all watched the twins pull out their chairs and taking their seats. The male sat by the window, while the girl sat in front of him and began taking out her homework from her bag. Both of them had emotionless looks in their eyes, never wavering.

"Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin." A voice called out with the two lifting up their gaze to meet a silver haired girl holding papers and trembling. A painful silence struck the air as the students immediately stopped talking and paid attention to the sickly girl trying to talk to the infamous Kagamine twins.

"Yes?" Rin questioned while pulling at a strand of her lovely blond hair. Her bored looking dark blue eyes gazed deeply into the girls own dark eyes. "Is there something you wish to say, Yowane-san?"

The girl nodded as she handed them both a packet. "Th-The Principal told me to give this to you."

"I see." The female Kagamine answered curtly while carefully putting it in her bag and closing it shut. The male Kagamine, however, stared blankly at it and pushed it back to the silver haired student. She tripped backwards by his force and took hold of the packet.

"K-Kagamine-san?" She whispered in fear, ready to burst in tears.

"I told her I'm not going to join any of those performances. She can count us out." He snapped back in a low tone but with cruelty in his voice. "So go run off and get drunk like you usually do." Len then resumed staring back outside the window while Rin gave her brother a solid look then back at the girl.

"Yowane-san," She started with the said student fighting back tears then turning her attention to the girl. "I—"

"What's the big idea!" A rather pissed off voice yelled as it came closer with stomping following. A semi-tall girl with long blond hair styled in a side pony tail marched straight up to Len and grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to look at her. Her bright yellow eyes were darkened with anger at how he made the sickly looking girl start to cry. "Just who the hell do you think you are!" She screamed shaking him.

"Akita, it'd be in your best interest to let go of me." Len informed calmly, unfazed by the girl's sudden action.

"Damn straight I won't let go! What the hell did you say to Haku!"

Whispers roamed around. "Only Neru would be gutsy enough to challenge Soldier Kagamine."

"Gutsy or idiotic."

"I'd go with both for someone as hard headed as Neru."

"I wonder what made her so ticked off."

"Kagamine probably made Yowane cry, you know how Akita gets when someone does that."

"He's a dead man."

"Depends if he's gonna go soldier on her, he already did that to ten guys this month."

This only fueled the girl's annoyance as she shook Len. "Well Kagamine! Where do you get off anyway!"

"N-Neru-chan…i-it's okay!" Haku cried weakly as she gently grabbed her friend's arm to pry her away from the young man. He was starting to get annoyed as he clutched at the ledge of his desk, ready to put her into a choke hold. "N-Neru-chan!" Haku kept crying out with Neru pulling Len right from his seat.

He may have been taller than her by a few inches, but that didn't intimidate her at all. She wasn't going to be weakened by his height and record; she wasn't going to let any guy live for making the silver-haired girl cry. Neru released her right hand from her grip around his collar and bawled it into a fist, ready to punch him out if he wasn't going to answer her.

"Len," Rin started as she twisted around the chair, wanting to stop her brother from further angering the yellow eyed girl. "You should apologize." She said in a casual tone, as if not affected by what was going on.

"Kagamine-chan's taking care of it."

"She's the only one he listens to."

"Len needs to relax and stop provoking fights. Seriously, he's already on most of the teachers' bad sides as it is."

"He's a soldier, what do you expect? The teachers here aren't fond of the military."

Len glared at all the wandering conversationalists who were commentating on what was going on. He then scowled, releasing a breath and looked up at Haku who was already tearing up at trying to pry her friend away from him. He really didn't want to, and besides, he was telling the truth about her being drunk usually. However, knowing Akita Neru, if he didn't apologize or answer in the next minute, he was going to have to restrain her from doing any damage to him.

"Sorry." He grumbled making the crying girl surprised along with Neru, but the blond girl shook it off and released him. Len readjusted his collar and returned to his seat, wanting to gaze outside until school was over and he would go back to work.

Haku was flustered by this, she didn't want to have anything to do with the Kagamines other than hand them the packets that their principal told her to give, but they had to cause a huge scene. Neru, on the other hand, wasn't done with this and still continued making a huge scene of this.

"What the hell is your deal anyway?" She sneered crossing her arms. Rin could already sense Len's tolerance level beginning to lower. Her fellow classmate wasn't helping with calming him down.

"Akita-san." Rin called out, hoping to end this period's feuding. "Len apologized, please leave him be."

Neru rolled her eyes, sighed then took out her cell phone. She began to text again before walking off, motioning for Haku to follow her. The twin sister sighed as she watched everyone beginning to sit down in their assigned desks with the teacher coming in and setting down their stuff. Taking one final glance at her brother who was ignoring everything here, she turned back and paid attention to the class.

* * *

Both of the Kagamine twins were famous for something.

Kagamine Rin was a talented singer, a great student and a florist working in a home flower shop. She was also known for being the sister of the infamous Kagamine Len who worked as a soldier, either during school, after, or before it even begins.

Even on his days off from work, he would cut class to sit on the roof or anywhere else where there weren't a lot of people roaming around. And when he was in class, he would be in the last desk, staring straight out the window and ignoring whoever was talking. Then when he was caught ignoring the lesson, the teacher would march up at him and punish him with Len talking back at the teacher with disrespect.

No one was able to tame the beast that was Kagamine Len; the only known person who was able to do that was his sister. Anyone else that tried was either beaten up, or saved by Rin.

And thus, making Len a frequent visitor to the principal's office, and also marking his twentieth visit in the first six months of school. The blond haired boy sat sluggishly on the chairs in front of the principal's door with his arm crossed. He didn't deserve to even be here this time; it was some other student who spilled all the paint over the drama teacher, not him.

But did the drama teacher believe him?

No.

Did the drama teacher even consider Len's testimony?

No.

Did the drama teacher even bother to figure out who did it?

Again…NO!

"I hate this school." He muttered under his breath, and sighed with his long bangs covering his eyes. He wanted to go back to the base for more training, at least there were people who understood him and appreciated him in the military. In this high school, no one wanted to get to know him, no one was brave enough to start a normal conversation with him, at least no one other than Rin. She was the only one who treated him like he was human, but of course, they were siblings—twins especially—and she knew him too well.

"Kagamine, you can come in now." The principal's voice rang through the air as a student exited the office with a note in their hands. As the blond entered the office, he took one of the cushioned chairs fixed in front of the principal's desk. He dropped his bag on the floor and perched his feet up on the desk, not caring about the principal's permission. "Did you get the packet?"

"Yes Prima, I sure did." Len answered curtly while grabbing an apple on the desk and taking a chomp out of it.

"Feet off the desk." Prima ordered as she turned her swivel chair to face the Kagamine who didn't obey the orders. Instead, he leaned back deeper into the chair with his bangs covering his eyes and his arms stretching out then returning behind his head. The woman known as Prima swept Len's feet off her desk as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "So what's the false accusation of the day?"

"Well I learned that people don't appreciate art for one." He growled sarcastically, straightening up and crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. His eyes glared off to the side, avoiding Prima's amused looked. She curtly pushed away black strands of her curled hair and gave a sophisticated smile at the glaring boy.

"Which teacher was it this time?"

"The drama one, the one that has been trying to get Rin and me in his stupid production. And for the record, I'm not joining in exchange for not getting detention."

"I see." Prima informed as she got up, showing her dress of the day being a Victorian style. Their principal had a thing about dressing up on a daily basis in and out of school, usually wearing a dress and having a wine glass on her desk. Len nodded as he tossed up the apple and took another big bite out of it. "But I do believe that you should join this production."

"No way."

"Len," She started and walked around her desk. "If you join this, this will help with getting you into a college. You might even get a scholarship!" She informed excitedly with one of her students in this school getting one.

He scoffed at the idea of it. "I don't care about one, I'm dedicated to VOCAL, and I'm only here because my…Rin is making me." He trailed off with his voice softening and his gaze lowering. Prima stopped her dazzling daydream and sighed with her arms crossing. She clicked at her heel then shook her head. Prima knew what he was talking about and breathed out in defeat.

"Fine, but think about it, twins with voices like yours can help this production sky rocket and get this school funding." The dark haired woman informed as she pushed away her black hair.

Len wore off his glare then stared blankly in the air. "Thought about it," He started out sarcastically. "And not gonna do it." She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

One day she was going to get through to him. The school wasn't going to accept him if he didn't accept everyone else in it first. Why does he like being so difficult to people trying to get through to his icy décor?

"Go on and get some lunch, I don't want you stealing anymore of the apples here."

"Just go drink your wine." Len growled as he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and stormed off, angry. He shut the door behind him, scaring the secretaries typing on their computers and fearing the beast that was Kagamine Len. Even the adults that worked in the office knew about his temper.

She didn't understand. She just didn't. Just like everyone else in this world.

* * *

"Len," Rin called out as she ran up beside him on their way to the cemetery. "You should've watched your mouth. Yowane-san is fragile." She informed worriedly, thinking back on first period this morning. He scoffed while holding a basket in his hand that held a bouquet of decorative flowers with petals spilled at the bottom.

The two were still dressed in their school uniforms, since they immediately left home after getting back. They were waiting all day to go to the cemetery to place the flowers and petals by their mom's grave stone. The twins would visit daily, talking to the stone about their day at school, and would leave a bouquet as a present.

"I don't care; she should've just stayed silent." Len scoffed at the very idea of treating anyone in the school fairly. His sister lowered her gaze then the walk was silent. They walked through the gates of the cemetery, stepping through the pathway and diverting from it into the grassy area. Rin knelt down before her mother's grave stone, sliding her slender fingers on the engraved letters.

_Mildred Kagamine_

_Cherished wife and loving mother_

_1967-2005_

"Hi mom, it's Rin. Today I got another perfect score on my exam and my teachers are already starting recommendations for me. They're all great colleges, but I'm going to enroll in your dream school, I'll be one of the best doctors out there, I promise." She informed with a choking tone, ready to burst into tears. Len saw this and quickly kneeled down beside her, pulling her towards him with one arm.

"Hey mom…" His voice trailed. "It's Len. I'm protecting Rin just like you told me, I'm finally a soldier and Kaito's been helping me. Meiko's teaching Rin how to cook edible meals now, so we're gonna bring some brioche tomorrow afternoon 'cause I know that's your favorite snack." He informed with a grin on his lips. He held Rin closely, rubbing her back, so she could calm her tears easily. She sobbed while listening to Len.

He continued.

"And guess what, Principal Prima's been bothering me to join this production, it's a hassle." The male twin complained and chuckled. "I would do it…but it wouldn't be the same without you in the audience." His sister held his hand tightly, squeezing it with sympathy.

Both of them missed their mother dearly, she would always drop everything just to please and take care of them. She even put the two of them before her health which made her drop and soon break down. However, Len was emotionally attached to their mother, wanting to protect her and loved her dearly. He took her death the hardest while Rin cried in the hospital and he ran out and cried by the river.

It hurt so close to the heart that the two closed themselves from everyone else. Having people give you sympathy months after the death made him sick and he began ignoring everyone else. Len promised to himself that he would save Rin from the same fate as their mother by burdening himself with all the chores.

He would be cooking all the meals in the house, doing all the laundry and cleaning up the apartment. Rin would try to help, but with her domestic skills, it would end up in a complete and utter fiasco. The blond haired soldier always thought of his mother whenever he was in the kitchen, remembering all those times he would run up to her, learning how to cook. Her smiling face and sweet voice haunted him, but helped motivate him to take care of Rin. He even had times when he wanted to break down and stay asleep.

"C'mon Len." Rin called as she decorated the grave with the flowers, sprinkling the petals around then bowed her head. "I love you mom…" She whispered affectionately then began to walk towards the path. Len stood up, shaking his head.

"I'll…I miss you…" He muttered then ran off towards Rin, catching up to her.

"What's the dinner for today?" Rin questioned as the two walked down the pathway.

Len thought for a moment. "Well I was thinking of trying out this new recipe that Meiko gave to me. She called it 'Stuffed Crabs' so I guess we're having seafood."

"With orange slices as a side?" She questioned hopefully with her stomach rumbling. He grinned and chuckled.

"That along with some banana splits too." The female twin cheered happily until she stopped to find someone running right across the gates of the cemetery.

"Who's that?"

"What?"

The person turned to them warily and breathlessly, then without saying a word, they fell forward on the street. The person was clad in a ripped sleeveless dress; their long hair was tied in a sloppy pony tail with the hair tie slipping off at the ends of their strands.

"She's hurt!" Rin called out and ran towards her with Len following in a panic. Rin dropped down beside the fallen girl, pushing away the girl's teal strands of hair from her cut up face. "Len!" She yelled out in frenzy, she never saw anyone so beat up and wounded like this, and not ever experiencing this made her nervous. "She could be a student from Loid High; we have to bring her home." She panicked.

"R-Right." Len carefully picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms. He was hesitant on how light she was and this made him worry. Was this girl so harshly abused that she ran away and ended up looking so wounded and thin? The thought scared him and he sensed that Rin felt the same way. "Let's bring her home."

"Right." The two did so gaining awkward stares from oncoming pedestrians.

The male Kagamine grumbled at the stares they received, it was more attentive than the usual ones they got in the neighborhood. If it wasn't obvious by now; the twins were well known in this town, which didn't please them at all. The two then climbed up the stairs placed outside of the two-story apartment building and walked towards the third door on the second floor, towards their apartment.

It was a small place with a kitchen and another room with a large opening in between. It was in a Japanese style home with the futons in the sliding door closet and a round coffee table in the center. The stove was placed in the kitchen, against the walls with a counter spreading out. Rin set their bags down and hurried towards the closet to take out a futon along with another set of clothes for the wounded girl.

The blond haired girl began spreading out the futon with Len removing his shoes and setting the teal haired girl on the futon. He stretched out his arms and cracked his back. Even though she was thin, the stares the two were getting were what weighed him down. Rin returned back with a new set of clothes and pushed Len out of the room with him having an annoyed look on his face.

The Kagamine then took out his cell phone and began dialing out a rather long number. His dark green eyes glared at the phone as he waited for someone to pick up on the other line. He glanced back, only seeing a glimpse of his sister dressing the wounded girl.

"Kagamine? What is it now? Another incident happened at school?" Then the voice paused and soon became unnecessarily loud with concern bursting in the tone. "Was there another fight? Did you kill a student instead of sending them to the hospital as usual!" Len rolled his eyes, figuring that the person he called would be more worried about the classmates than the actual caller.

"Look Kaito, everything's fine, no one bothered me today." Len informed then glanced to the floor, remembering what happened between him, Neru, and Haku. It's not like she got physically hurt or anything.

"Oh…" The man known as Kaito trailed off then quickly resumed. "So what's the problem? If no one got hurt or died, then it has to do something with Rin, I'm guessing." The man concluded, waiting for the blond haired student to answer.

"No."

"Oh, then what's the honor of our youngest soldier calling me?"

"I need a favor."

"Do you have financial problems? Because I already told you that I'd happily chip in to pay and—"

"Dammit Kaito!" He didn't like it when one of his superiors began rambling on about helping the twins with them living alone without any adult upbringing. Even though Len admired and respected the guy, he got annoyed when he started to try acting fatherly.

"Right, sorry, I forgot to pace myself on that." He laughed in amusement, annoying the boy even more. "So what's the favor?"

"I need you to send a medic here to check up on someone."

"I can't very well do that; why not send your classmate to a hospital? I'm sure VOCAL can pay for the damages you inflicted on your schoolmates."

Len gripped his cell phone tightly and scratched at his blond hair that made the hair tie become loose. "I can't do that," Then he took a deep breath, sighed and resumed talking. "Look we just found this girl on the streets and she doesn't look stable, could you send an actual professional medic to check up on her wounds?"

There was an eerie silence at the other end of the call and Len could tell that Kaito was pondering about this. It was a personal request and those usually end up being the most difficult to submit and take the longest time to confirm. However, he then heard a breath being exhaled and that was a good sign for Len to hear.

"I'll try to persuade a nurse to come along with me." The real translation to that was: _"I'll be there with a medic in twenty minutes."_

Len knew he could count on his superior and with a word of gratitude and farewell; he hung up his cell phone and heard Rin come up behind him. Her expression explained that she was wondering who her brother was talking to and he explained it all to her. She smiled happily at this and then spoke about the dinner he was supposed to be making.

Len smiled at this, placing his hand on her head as she giggled childishly and he went to the stove and began preparing everything for the Steamed Crabs. All he wanted to know was who the girl was and what really happened to her.

* * *

That's the first chapter of _Whatever it takes_, hope you all liked it ^-^ Well this finally introduces Len and Rin.

Mildred Kagamine was supposed to be a pun just like Len and Rin. "Mi" was the first two letters of the word "Middle" so I thought, meh why not? As for the years, in this time setting it's 2010, and yes they're both freshmen.

Oh and for the apartment setting, if any of you have seen or read Ouran High School Host Club then think of Haruhi's apartment and the building she lives in. I based it off of her apartment

That's it~ Any questions or concerns, please go on ahead and ask ^-^

~Ventus


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Miku, the amnesic

Chapter 2:

Meet Miku, the amnesic

_"Good morning."_

_"Good morning."_

_"How are you?"_

_"How are you?"_

_"No, you have to answer my question. It's easy; just tell me how you feel."_

_"…that is against the leader's command."_

_"It's fine, you could talk to me. We're not under the leader's watch, I promise."_

_"…I…I am tired."_

_"Oh?"_

_"The tests tire me."_

_"I see."_

_"What do you see?"_

_"It's an expression… what's your name?"_

_"D.I.V.A 01; that is the name leader gave me."_

_"Not a very pretty name."_

_"Pretty?"_

_A laugh filled with amusement. "Pretty is an adjective, to describe something someone perceives as an attractive looking object or person; it also can describe a sound." _

_"Oh, is this data a valuable piece of information?"_

_The laugh rose up again. "It could be if you want it to."_

_"Want to?"_

_"It's a form of verb, something you long for."_

_"Long for…"_

_"Yes, so since you called yourself DIVA, how about I give you my name too?"_

_"Your name? Is it possible to take another person's identity?"_

_"It actually is, but think of it as a present for a bit until you find your own name."_

_She smiled at her, whispering her present to her in a kind tone as she repeated it to herself a dozen times. _

_"Is that your command?"_

_"Command? Oh just think of this as a start."_

_"A start? Is there a new test or mission I must complete?"_

_"Sure, we'll go with mission. Your mission is to keep on living and treasure my gift to you."_

_"Yes commander."_

_"…I have to be going now."_

_"Farewell commander, your presence will be here when I awake once again?"_

_She smiled. "You have the soul of an angel, remember that."_

_"Yes commander, but you did not answer my question."_

_"It will be answered soon."_

Teal eyes shot wide open as electricity quickly spread within her thin body like wildfire. It was memory that resurfaced while she was unconscious and soon, it was one that will forever be engraved in her memories. Upon opening her eyes, she found a woman looking down at her who had long, blond silver hair and green eyes; her clothes consisted of a dark grey dress with green trims. The woman then nodded her head and then took out a small flash light, and widened the girl's right eye.

The woman then clicked the flashlight on and began moving it with the girl following intently. The grey dressed lady then smiled a bit as she put away the flashlight and then began packing up her stuff.

Who was she?

* * *

Rin leaned down before the coffee table that was rolled back in place at the corner of the resting room of their apartment. She served tea and a coffee with Len hunched forward with his cheek against his open palm and his finger tapping repeatedly on his desk. The sister sighed, knowing that was the habit he obtained to physically show his annoyance to people. Right across, Kaito was thanking the medic who was nodding back in bliss.

"No, really, Miriam you're like an angel. Thank you for coming with me on such short notice." Kaito informed as he flipped over some strands of his blue hair and held Miriam's hands as the woman blushed.

"It was nothing Shion-san; it was a pleasure being able to help a superior." She informed, brushing some strands of her hair from her blushing face. Her red lips glistened by the lights and complimented her now cherry colored blush on her face. Just like all the other women in VOCAL, she was easily swayed by Kaito's charming words.

"Well allow me to bless your departure with a…" He then waved his hand in front of her face, and there a white rose appeared before her. The petals sparkled beautifully, making her flustered face deepen in red, beating the dark color of her lipstick. "Rose, almost as beautiful as your medic work and flawless skill." She took it shakily, with her hand still holding her bag of supplies.

"W-Well Shion-san, I must be going now. Farewell Kagamine-kun and Kagamine-chan." Miriam called out as she shakily walked out the door, exiting the apartment room.

Len grumbled through the palm of his hand as he covered his face in frustration. He hated watching his superior flirt with the women in the military group they were in. "So what's the damage with the girl we found?" Kaito turned around, and took a seat at the coffee table, taking a cup of coffee towards him and taking a drink.

After he set it back down, with the steam of the black coffee rising in the air. "Well it looks like she's been physically beaten multiple times, but has been healing at an inhuman pace. That and also, when Miriam took a look at her, there was a strange reaction when she was being tested."

"Strange reaction?" Rin repeated as she knelt down, positioning herself and having a cup of tea in her hand. Kaito looked down at his black coffee, seeing a blurry image of him then breathed out a sigh.

"Some reaction as if being experimented in a lab or something, I'll get Meiko to check it out, but I'm sure that it's probably nothing." The blue haired man informed.

"If you say so Commander." Len muttered, with less satisfaction than he was used to.

Commander Shion Kaito, head of the combat team in VOCAL.

VOCAL has been an organization of soldiers working under the government and has been categorized as a military branch. Their purpose of being created is heavily classified.

He smoothed out his blue muffler and dusted his hand on the sleeve of his white coat. The man's shoes were neatly placed by the door along with everyone else's as he began to turn around to the teal haired girl. Even though she was now piled with band aids and bandages, she was still a beauty to look at in his opinion. Then he glanced back at Len who was waiting for more to be said and grinned.

"Shion-san?" Rin called out after drinking some of her tea.

"Ah Rin-chan, do you mind if I can stay here a little more for the day?" The blue haired man questioned curiously, using his smooth tone to win over her opinion. She fought back a blush as she lowered her head and nodded while biting her lower lip. He then beamed a smile towards her and lifted up her head by putting his fingers beneath her chin. "Now don't waste such a pretty face by lowering it, show it." He complimented making her blush furiously.

"Stop hitting on my sister!" Len yelled out, as he lunged in between and pushing Kaito away from Rin who leaned back, not wanting to get hit by her brother.

After that was settled, Len was back in his spot with everyone positioned in a triangle formation around the round coffee table. His arms were crossed and his hair tie tightly wounded around his long blond hair. "So do you have any identity on the girl we found?"

The other soldier of VOCAL shook his head. "That's one of the weirder parts of it; we couldn't find any identity whatsoever. I'm sure that when she wakes up, we'll have all the answers." He informed with a casual tone, not affected by the glare that Len was shooting at him.

"Fine." The male Kagamine mumbled, not very pleased with the answer.

"Don't be worried, I'm sure that she'll be fine with no fatal damages."

"Whatever, I just want her gone from this apartment."

"Ah Len-chan is just hiding his feelings."

"Shut up!"

Rin giggled at this then heard movement behind her. The girl turned around and was surprised to find the wounded girl awake and confused on the futon. Her teal hair was draped over her thin shoulders and sprawled all over floor. She seemed tense with the atmosphere and began looking around frantically, keeping her hands close to her chest.

"W-Who are you?" She spoke in a harmonious voice.

Rin approached the girl with concern. "My name is Kagamine Rin and ev—"She was cut off when the girl sprang back at the approach, shaking with fear.

Kaito watched this with curiosity; he wondered why the girl was so scared of Rin approaching her. He then came closer, and placed on a friendly look and atmosphere, wanting to calm the girl down before questioning her. However, Len beat him to the punch with the blond haired boy walking over to Miku and crouching down in front of her. He tilted his head, with an annoyed look and observed the girl.

"What's wrong with y—" The soldier was stopped when the girl suddenly hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder, making him fall back in surprise. "H-Hey! What's the big idea?" Len spoke far too quickly, looking at the girl in nervous panic with Kaito becoming amused.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend." The blue haired man chuckled, making Len flustered and furious.

Len had his arms crossed, while sitting on the floor and looking away from the other three who were at the coffee table. The wounded girl was dressed in one of Rin's dresses and her hair was still draped on the floor and on her shoulders. She kept her gaze on the table with Kaito observing her while Rin was drinking her tea, not wanting to be trapped by the awaked atmosphere.

"What's your name?" The VOCAL combat commander questioned in a gentle tone.

The girl looked up and sheepishly looked back down. "Hatsune Miku." She answered nervously with her eyes shifting all over the table.

"That's a pretty name." He complimented with a smile. Len shot him a look of annoyance. She's only been awake for a few minutes and his superior was already flirting with her. "So where are you from Hatsune-chan?"

She shook her head and stayed silent.

Kaito took note of this. "Do you know where you got those wounds?"

She shook her head again while looking cautiously at her wounds. Miku slid her fingers across her arm, feeling the bandages wrapped around them.

The blue haired man then took note of her strange and slow behavior. "Well it's safe to say she has amnesia, looks like we'll have to wait for the answers until she gets her memory back."

"That's so sad." Rin muttered sympathetically then turned to Miku. "Hatsune-san, it'd be best if you stayed here until you recollect yourself." She informed warily with Miku giving her a nod at the suggestion.

"No." Len voiced his opinion. "It'd be better if you stayed at VOCAL; we aren't certified to take care of someone who has amnesia. And with those wounds, you'll be protected from your abuser if you stay at the base—" He stopped when he saw the teal haired girl trembling and brought her hands to her face.

"I-I can't go back out there. I can't! No…NO!" She screamed out with tears streaming from her eyes and making Rin worry about the poor girl. The blond haired girl then approached her once again to comfort her only to be pushed away and fall back to the floor.

"L-Len!" His twin sister screamed angrily at her brother's response. He grumbled and took a look at his superior who nodded while bringing up his cup of coffee.

"Ugh…fine, you can stay here, but we need to bring you to VOCAL as soon as possible." He informed while rubbing the back of his neck only to be attacked by another hug from the girl who smiled innocently after that outburst. Kaito chuckled in amusement and felt the heated glare from his subordinate. Miku kept holding onto Len with her arms around his ribs and her cheek pressed against his chest. "So what are we supposed to do with her?"

"Well she should continue to stay here," He informed making the male twin cringe at the thought of her having to stay here. "If it's alright with you both of course, but it doesn't seem like she wants to leave here after that break down." Kaito observed more thoroughly with a hint of amusement directed towards his subordinate who shot him a heated glare.

Rin sighed as she felt a very intense stare from the other girl in the room as the two males began planning out the living arrangements. Not used to this type of stare, Rin tried sipping her tea to calm her nerves and felt the gaze beginning to penetrate her. Miku then released Len, much to his relief as he tried to messaging his rib cage of her tight grip. The teal haired girl then crawled closer to the female twin and had an innocent look on her bandaged face.

"State name." Miku said in a robotic tone, her voice consistent.

"What…?" Rin stammered out, surprised by how her voice suddenly sounded. It sounded cold, official and commanding, and it was something that didn't sound human.

"State name." The wounded girl repeated in the same tone with her eyes blank but still locked on Rin.

"K-Kagamine Rin."

"…Kagamine-chan?" Her voice sounded humanly innocent again and was captivating, making Rin slightly blush at the harmonious tone. "Or do you prefer Rin-chan?"

"Um…" The student didn't know how to respond to this, most people referred to her by her last name usually. The only person to really call her by her first name without hesitance was either Len or the VOCAL members. "Rin-chan is fine."

"Rin-chan then." Miku paused and then pointed to herself and tilted her head. "Miku-chan."

Without any warning, the female twin felt a smile on her face, amused at how demanding this girl was and how innocent she sounded. It wasn't everyday that this sort of thing happened, especially in their own apartment. The blond haired girl laughed a bit, gaining a curious look from the teal haired amnesic.

Kaito got up and walked behind Rin, while leaning forward to face Miku. "Hello there Hatsune-chan, my name is Shion Kaito." He informed with a friendly smile while putting his hands on Rin's shoulders, making the girl slightly blush at the contact. The other VOCAL member in the room, however, wasn't pleased with how things were going in the conversation.

"I'm going to go cook something." Len informed everyone, with annoyance biting at every word. At the sound of him leaving, Miku quickly perked up and then reached out to pull at the end of his dress shirt. He looked back down to catch the sight of her pleading eyes, begging him not to leave, making him even more annoyed than usual.

Rin got up, while gently removing Kaito's hands from her shoulders and shot Len a reassuring look. "I'll go cook something instead." She chirped, feeling confident. However, the males exchanged a look with the younger twin helping Miku on her feet and grasping his hand around her wrist while tugging her with him.

"Actually…I can bring Hatsune with me, you can relax!" He quickly informed, giving her a sheepish look before hurrying off to the kitchen with a confused but pleased amnesic. When the two stepped in front of the stove, Len breathed in relief while letting go of his grip around Miku's wrist. "Okay, you can go back to the others while I steam some crabs." He told her, but all she did was look at him, not bothering to dignify his command.

He grumbled then went to get the supplies needed for the dinner. It was getting late and he didn't think that they would all survive dinner with only tea and coffee.

"State name." Miku repeated, this time directing the order to Len as he set up the pot with water that was beginning to boil.

"Kagamine Len, solider in the organization known as VOCAL enlisted in VOCAL's combat sector." He answered almost robotic, but his tone was hollow enough to be mistake as one. He found out that talking about his life was a soldier became easier when he grew accustomed to the people in VOCAL. Maybe if the people at his school and neighborhood would stop spreading rumors about him, they'd see that he wasn't that much different than the average person.

"VOCAL?"

His concentration snapped back in place, there was sudden sadness in her voice and he just picked it up. It also had signs of recognition and now the blond was curious on how someone like Miku would know VOCAL at all especially with that type of tone. He knew that the majority of people where only knew about VOCAL before there were frequent visits from troops to oversee things in case this other secret group attacked the area.

Maybe she was just one of them.

"Yeah VOCAL is a branch of the government's military. Don't worry about it." Then he carefully dropped the crabs into the pot so that they'll steam. "Could you pass me those leeks on the stool over there? I'm gonna make some extra stuff since we now have more people here." Len informed while tying an apron around his waist and taking out a cutting board.

The girl nodded slowly before going to the stool and taking a bundle of leeks in her hand, staring curiously at the vegetables. Then she brought the bundle to Len as he brought up a knife in his hands and watched her eyes go wide in fear. He scowled before taking the leeks and setting them on the cutting board, hovering the blade over them.

"I can cut vegetables, y'know." His tone was quick and harsh as he began chopping the leeks with ease. She watched with close observation, making him feel pretty uncomfortable. "Do you mind?" He questioned while holding up his knife, his eyes glaring at the poor girl who shrunk back and held her hands behind her back. The young man sighed as he turned back to chopping the leeks into bits.

_"DIVA, you have to redo the obstacle course."_

_She breathed heavily. "Y-Yes Master."Then she charged back through the maze with guns in sight. _

"Master…?" Miku whispered and Len shot a side glance towards her as her stare was blankly directed at the steaming crabs.

"It's Len." He called out before grabbing a few oranges and slicing through them into perfect slices as they fell in a domino formation. "Do you want to have anything on the side?"

She stayed silent and he sighed while working on the dinner. His eyes seemed to have been glancing towards the next room where his sister and superior were situated. She followed his constant glances to see a glimpse of the female twin crawling over to her bag and taking out a notebook. The blue haired man was leaning over the round coffee table to check over the girl's notes as he began chatting with her.

"Are you worried about Rin-chan?"

"All the time." Then he chuckled. "She's not very good at being cautious."

"Do you wish for me to intervene?"

"I can take care of my sister by myself." Len shot back and breathed out. Miku shrunk back a bit, slightly affected by his harsh tone. "Sorry…I get annoyed when people think I can't support Rin by myself."

Miku stayed silent. Len chuckled in a sarcastic breath.

"Probably something you can't relate to," She lowered her eyes and felt her shoulders tense up by his assumption. "I bet that you probably went through a worse time than I did." Again she stayed silent, trying to remember on what she did go through before being found here.

Her breath hitched and then heard the clatter of plates and the fire from the stove fading away.

He was already setting up the food to serve.

The steamed crabs were set on one serving plate while on another was a decorated dish of fruit and vegetables. The teal haired girl looked at the dishes curiously and suddenly her stomach growled loudly. A semi-amused look crossed the blond boy's features as he gestured for her to bring a stack of plates to the next room while he stacked the food dishes on his hands. The amnesic nodded as she held them steadily and entered the next room with Rin helping with preparing the table with a cheerful look on her face.

Everyone began picking out the food while Len fell to a sitting position on the floor and yawned loudly. "Do you really still need to be here, Kaito?"

Kaito chuckled as he ate some of the rice prepared. "Well if you wish for me to leave your lovely presence than I will after I tell you some news."

The Kagamine raised a brow as he leaned in forward a bit with Kaito sitting in front of him, across the coffee table where they ate. "What news would that be?" He found that Rin was smiling with a pleased look on her innocent features then glanced at an equally confused Miku who held the chopsticks in her hands. Len was beginning to get a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach with the anticipation of hearing what news the muffler wearing man was going to tell.

"I've decided that Hatsune-chan should go to your school."

It took him a minute to register and all went silent in the room.

"Isn't it a good idea, Len?" Rin chirped up with a somehow cheery look on her face. He couldn't believe how much his sister would agree to such a thing! They were doing perfectly well until they bring home a stranger to save her life and now this stranger was going to go to school with them? The soldier just couldn't stomach down the idea no matter what the cost.

"What about her tuition? She also needs to pass the entrance exams." Len growled through his teeth, arguing quickly. Kaito waved it off with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"She'll take the entrance exams tomorrow, as for her tuition; VOCAL has it taken care of."

"I-I'll be with Len-sama?" Miku squeaked out as she shot her big teal colored eyes at the blue haired man who nodded with an amused look. She squealed while pouncing on Len once again with his face going a slight crimson at her repeated action. He tried peeling her off of him only to hear the VOCAL's combat director chuckling in amusement.

"H-How can you be so easy going with this!"

"Because that's how I am," Then he got up while placing down his finished bowl and the chops adjacent to it. "As of now, I will be taking my leave." He then brought down a rose towards Rin who slightly blushed and gave him words of farewell as he nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality, Rin-chan." With that he walked out the door, shutting it behind him with the male twin shoving Miku off and running to the door.

Len turned the knob and opened it, stepping outside the apartment and saw that the man he had admired as a student was going to his car. "KAITO!" He screamed in frustration.

His hands gripped the railings of the second floor of the apartment building while the car drove away.

The two girls appeared at the door from the sides, watching Len trying to hold back his anger. Then a question roamed inside of Rin's mind and she finally voiced it with a curious look on her features. "Um…Len, where will Miku-chan sleep?" His head dropped at the thought of trying to answer that.

"I'll sleep with Len-sama." Miku answered innocently, making Rin blush furiously at the thought the teal haired girl doing that. Len fell to the ground in distress as he rose back up on his feet and pressed it against the railings.

"Come back here Kaito!" His angry voice screamed in rage making the tenants of the building open their windows to find out who was yelling.

"Um…Miku-chan, you could bunk with me instead." Rin informed nervously, feeling awkward while their neighbors started conversing amongst themselves about what was going on. Len was raging outside as the blond haired girl pulled the other girl away from the door.

"I HATE YOU KAITO!" The soldier yelled out once more before hearing the door shut behind him.

The female twin sighed in embarrassment as she began setting up the futons. Her brother was so embarrassing sometimes that it was hard to deal with that he was her twin and Miku was sitting on the floor of the room watching innocently.

* * *

Okay we finally introduced Miku, and hopefully this had an anime feel, because it sort of did on my part. :3

Miku is portrayed as someone with amnesia and doesn't understand the many concepts that the others do.

Also Miriam is an Engloid (I think that's what you call the English version of the Vocaloid family) and I thought that since they don't get a lot of spot light then I should try to give them some in the fic just like with what I did with Prima.

Questions, concerns, other stuff, you can freely tell me ^_^

~Ventus


	4. Chapter 3: School, the Student Council

Dedication: To my readers, reviewers and my beta reader and sister, Tsuki! She doesn't have an account here, so BACK OFF, she's my beta reader x3

Whatever it Takes presents:

Chapter 4

School: Meet the Student Council

* * *

"Len-chan, could you help me with breakfast?"

"Sure, mom!"

A little boy with bright, golden blond hair and bright green eyes ran around the kitchen. He had the widest smile on his face as sunshine danced on the tiled floor of their modest kitchen. Wooden cabinets were placed up against the walls, and above the counter, sink, and stove. There was a toaster resting beneath the window and on top of the counter top right next to the rusted microwave. The woman with short blond hair and a gentle look in her blue eyes looked at the little boy who stacked plates above his head with a soft smile.

She was wearing a simple white dress with thin straps and it went all the way down to her knees. The smiling woman then slipped off her cooking mittens and allowed the pancake batter to wait against the heat of the frying pan on top of the sizzling stove. She knelt down to the boy's height and grabbed two plates from his weak grasp.

"You have to be careful with these," she scolded gently with a airy sound in her tone. "Your father won't like it if he saw one plate missing!"

"Hey mom," Len called out while climbing up on a wooden chair at the table and plopped both his rear and the plate down. "When's dad coming back?"

She paused for a split second then smiled at her son. "He's coming back when he's ready."

Len looked up at her with vague eyes and nodded with silent belief to his mother's words. Then a little girl wearing a yellow night gown shuffled across the floor and sleepily climbed up on her chair. Their mother walked back to the stove to tend to the pancakes without another word and the little girl yawned loudly.

"Len..." she muttered through her dry voice. He turned his head to her and saw that she was beginning to back away from him, with everything around them going black. The girl seemed like she was backing away from the boy every second he watched her go, trying to reach out to her. Then he jumped off from his chair and ran towards his mother, who was somehow doing the same without even moving her feet.

He cried out for her and the sound of a plate hitting the floor forced him to snap his eyes from her towards bright light.

"Mom!" Len cried out while fighting his way out from his blanket. He was drenched with sweat and breathed heavily, trying to calm his heart while placing his hand on his chest. "Just a dream..." he muttered to himself as if it were his mantra. "It was just a dream."

"Wait Miku-chan! We have to change the temperature on that!" Rin's voice cried out and soon the soldier's heart sank like a boulder in water. His eye brow twitched and he lowered his head, secretly wishing that this was another nightmare. If his sister was in the kitchen cooking something then, so help him, he'll take out the guns and destroy the stove for good!

The sound of a plate crashing to the ground made him groan in annoyance and fall back onto his sweaty futon. Why? Just why? He was a diligent worker, a protective brother, maybe not a good student, but he was still one of the top ranked soldiers in VOCAL and was able to pay for the necessities of both him and Rin. The blond slaved day and night in order to take care of the two and yet this happens! Did all of his hard work get wasted and now he had to suffer from his sister's-and he means it-poisonous cooking?

"Just take me now."

"Wah!" Rin cried out in panic and the male twin shot up from his futon, craning his head towards the kitchen where the girls crowded around the stove. The stove he always cooked with. It was going to be weird and hard to find a stove as good as the one they currently own; hopefully they'll be able to keep that stove. "It's okay if it bubbles like that, right?"

"I don't think so..." Miku stammered while hovering over the cackling pot.

Having enough of this frantic atmosphere, Len got up from his messy futon and traversed towards the two. He split them apart by cutting in between them with his arms and took a good look at what was in the steaming pot. The glass lid was off and he took a quick whiff and deemed that it was pretty bland; something that Rin's cooking usually wasn't. He mentally noted this to be a good improvement and swiped the ladle from Rin's hand and began stirring the stew they were trying to make.

"W-We were handling breakfast, Len!" Rin informed while puffing up her cheeks.

"Yeah those frantic cries for help really assured me you were handling breakfast," Len remarked, making his sister double her annoyance towards him. He didn't seem very affected by this, being another childish attempt by Rin to pin him down so she could resume her chores. Of course, he wasn't that willing to let her back in front of the stove even if she would be irritated by him the entire day. He would choose for her to be annoyed at him than her killing him with her so-called "handling breakfast"; even if he was a soldier, there was no training for Rin's cooking.

"Frantic!" Rin stomped her foot to the ground at that adjective. How dare her younger brother treat her like she wasn't able to make a simple stew! "We were doing just fine!"

"Right..." Len mused and brushed off all of her complaints.

"Good morning Len-sama!" Miku cried out while bowing respectfully and straightened up her posture quickly. While ignoring Miku, he took a quick, but good look at her to find that she was wearing Rin's old night gown with a blue apron over it and a head band to help hold back her plethora of teal hair. The soldier wondered if she had ever gotten a hair cut before. Also, he saw that she wasn't wearing any more bandages or band aids on her skin; was Kaito right when he said that Miku had inhuman healing capabilities?

Then he returned his gaze to the stew he was stirring and began thinking to himself after giving a tired "Morning." to Miku.

Len then grabbed some spices and sprinkled them in without much comment and grabbed a spoon then scooped it in. He blew on it and hesitated on drinking the single spoonful of stew his sister and the newcomer made.

"Why are you trying it now?" the school prodigy questioned while crossing her arms. Her big green eyes were full of confusion while staring at her brother's strange behavior and he gave her an odd look.

"You're supposed to taste it as you cook," he answered with a scowling tone. "It helps you find out whether it's good or not to serve to others."

The blond haired girl puffed up her cheeks and turned away, embarrassed at how she never did that before.

Miku, on the other hand, was amazed at how the male was handling the cooking. She already knew that he was well experienced on domestic chores, but seeing that Rin wasn't very good at handling them, she didn't really know for sure how to handle chores at all. Then she froze at the sight of Len putting down the ladle and stretching out his arms after placing the lid back on the pot. They weren't done yet?

"How much longer?" the teal-haired girl questioned innocently.

He just glanced at her and yawned loudly. "About five more minutes."

Then he began walking towards his futon with her following closely behind on impulse. The young man tried to tolerate her watchful eyes, but it felt like she was one of the students who would whisper in the halls with fearful eyes looking at him. They all looked at him at him as though he was some kind of monster that roamed the school halls. Even though he made it clear to them that he was, indeed, different, he just didn't like how it branched out to the teachers being on edge with him and everyone making rumors about him.

Also, under Miku's gaze, it felt even stranger, but somehow nostalgic. It made him mentally shudder while he fixed and folded his futon then carried it to the closet. When he turned around, he found that the teal-haired girl wasn't by him anymore, but by the kitchen and walking towards the door.

"Miku-chan?" Rin called out while tending to the stew.

"Shion Kaito is coming up the stairs," the other girl answered loyally. "Sorry, I got erm...scared," she informed with a relieved smile which made Len cast a suspicious look her way. What was she so afraid of?

Miku opened the door just before the blue-haired superior could reach out to knock. He gave a surprised look while blinking his dark blue eyes then chuckled a bit when he saw Miku giving a respectful bow. Kaito placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit and walked past her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Kagamine family of three," Kaito joked while the teal-haired girl closed the door immediately after he walked in. She was nervous about the world outside, even if she didn't know why.

Len looked out from the main room with a scowling look on his face. What was he doing here?

"Good morning Len-kun!" Kaito called out in a more than cheerful tone, knowing that the blond was annoyed with his surprise visits.

The soldier marched towards him while the muffler-wearing man was waving jubilantly at the young boy. Kaito knew that Len would be the last person to appreciate surprise visits and he took every chance he was given to surprise the Kagamine. It was more of a hobby now since the twins owned their own apartment and it always had pleasing results of irritating his youngest subordinate.

"So is everything going alright?" the blue-haired man questioned with his cheery facade on full alert with the other two girls working on the side dishes for breakfast. Then his eyes had a light worrisome look when the two VOCAL members locked eyes. "Were you asleep before I came in? I thought I raised a better soldier!" Kaito scolded while clicking his tongue to make a 'tsk' noise. This didn't please the male twin at all while he pulled at the man's muffler and dragged him away from the girls.

"So when's Meiko coming?"

"Oh there's no need to rush the woman, she's very busy with her work!"

Len translated this in two ways after narrowing down whatever thought process his superior had at the moment. It either meant that Meiko was drunk out of her mind at the moment after drinking with her beer companions or she was actually busy with her work and threatened to violently thrash Kaito if he bothered her again. In all honesty, the boy could lean on both ideas, but seeing that the older man was still energetic, it meant that Meiko was dead drunk. At times like these he really wondered how these two adults became high ranking members in the mysterious organization of VOCAL; it really did make him ponder sometimes during the times he worked there.

"Right..." Len trailed off with a sigh. "So why are you here since Meiko's not with you?"

"Just wanted to give Miku-chan her new uniform; school starts today, remember?"

And just like that, everything shattered.

* * *

"Miku-chan you look adorable!" Kaito complimented while clapping his hands once at the sight all of them viewed. The teenagers were all dressed in their uniforms with the twins already fixing their things after eating a slightly bland stew that Rin felt the need to fix. Len argued that if she didn't touch the pot then their breakfast would've had more flavor, but she ignored his advice and went ahead to doing her own thing. She silently regretted her decision, but she wasn't about to suck up her pride and do whatever her brother told her to do.

The teal-haired girl looked at the dress shirt and school skirt uncomfortably while grabbing at the fabric and examining it to the very last detail. Rin took notice of this as she finished brushing her golden hair. "What's wrong, Miku-chan?" she questioned while walking towards her with Kaito and Len speaking in hushed tones to one another.

"The fabric of this skirt looks worn out," Miku answered immediately with her eyes still on it then she pinched the hem of the dress shirt. "This is too thin. The tailor should know that it's almost winter, but this is too thin to secure body heat." She analyzed a little too well for the female twin to have a clue on where she was getting the idea. Although… Rin didn't really give much thought about how thick or thin the dress shirt until Miku propped the idea into her mind. Maybe she should discuss this in the Student Council meeting today after school?

"You should put on your blazer, or we'll be late," Len informed while tossing the black blazer on top of the teal haired girl's head. She scrambled her hands around it while cautiously looking at Len while slipping into the school made blazer. It was a little tight, but it had to make due. The female twin decided that it would be a good time to go now and the older man stopped them in their tracks. "What?" the male Kagamine questioned with evidence of aggravation in his tone.

The superior pulled the boy into his arms, giving him an embarrassingly protective hug while nudging his cheek at the top of his head. "Len-chan, please be careful when going to school!" Kaito cooed while grasping his right arm around his subordinate's neck in a choke hold and having his left hand ruffling his hair now. "I don't like having VOCAL pay for any more damages that were caused by your temper!" Having enough of this, Len shoved Kaito aside with a murderous aura surrounding him, however, this wasn't affective at all.

"Shut up!" Len growled while storming through the front door and down the steps. Kaito and Rin just laughed at the boy's reaction and they parted ways with a quiet Miku memorizing the situation and getting dragged away by the Student Council member. Kaito waved to them as the girls tried catching up with the blond haired boy who was stomping down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets with his messenger bag slung around his shoulder.

Rin ran up beside her brother while Miku stayed a little behind them, searching through the small clumps of people walking around early in the morning. There was a flower shop that they passed by with an elderly woman waving at the twins with only the female one waving back with a calming smile. It was contrast with the one that she would flash around back inside their own apartment that would be filled with lively energy. The newcomer wondered why this new façade suddenly appeared and silently studied the female twin whose cheery demeanor turned frigid.

"You have your lunch?" the only male in the trio questioned while giving them a short glance. Rin nodded, giving a meek sound and Miku nodded as well, still studying the two with big yet ominous eyes.

"Do you have your homework?" the female twin shot back, making the boy pause for a bit before huffing an exasperated breath. "Len, I told you to do it before we fixed the futons last night."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"I'm tired." He yawned while stretching his arms, completely blowing off his sister's lecture.

"Len!" she cried out quietly with irritation.

The liveliness was back, Miku observed with a mixture of shock and curiosity. The other two continued to talk with a blend of scolding and nonchalant words. She tilted her head with her long hair weighing down, hovering only a few centimeters from the ground. Her eyes focused on the two, and before she knew it, a wave of information appeared in her head.

This twins were strange…

"KAITO!" The blue haired man jumped when the voice from the other end of the line screeched unexpectedly. He sighed while trying to regain some hearing and put back on the head set while driving in his car.

"It's good to hear your sweet voice from a hangover," Kaito muttered sarcastically and heard a few indecent words coming from the other person. His carefree smile twitched and dropped into a serious expression with his eyes narrowed to fit the situation. "The girl the twins found didn't show any signs of what you were looking for, but it's only been a day since she was found."

The woman on the other end just grumbled and the sound of a metal cap getting chipped off echoed through the line. She gulped down a good measure of alcohol and released a satisfied breath. "From what Miriam told me and from your reports, it's obvious that she has amnesia, so any signs of my theory would be delayed." She took another swallow of the bitter drink while waiting for Kaito to respond.

He turned his wheel and pressed the break when he saw kids passing by. "Hmm… So we'll have to keep watch over her?"

After a few seconds of silence, the Combat Division Commander drove once again, keeping his hands at ten and two on the wheel. He waited patiently for the drinking woman to give him her opinion on the question. "That's probably the only thing we can do at the moment's notice."

"Ah…" That wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it'll have to do.

"When it hits Sunday, bring her to VOCAL," she commanded, making his eyes flash to the head set for a split second.

"But that's against-"

"I don't care!" she argued back, making his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. The woman was just asking for trouble to waltz into the front door. "Bring her here on Sunday, and I don't care if you have to tie up that girl and knock her out! Just bring her to me and I'll do the rest of the work to answer the questions."

"But Mei-"

"That is all, Kaito!"

The call ended with a sharp shut of the phone, the man shut his eyes for another spilt second before removing his head set. Having to sneak their way past their bosses' omniscient ways was going to be tough, especially if the Kagamine twins were going to be involved. The bosses just knew when the kids were going to present in the base, and since the mysterious amnesic won't go anywhere without Len or Rin…

Well this day has gone from hesitant to nerve wrecking…

He pressed the gas pedal and made a sharp turn before resting his thoughts that were about the matter.

* * *

"Okay class, have a nice lunch break," their teacher, Kiyoteru Hiyama, insisted as he placed his folders and books on top of one another on his desk. He flashed them all a brilliant smile before fixing his tie and leaving the classroom to go to the teacher's lounge. Some of the girls all melted away by this and began chatting up a storm with their fellow peers.

"Bye Kiyoteru-sensei!" they chorused just before he left the class room, leaving the sliding doors wide open.

"How do you think Miku-chan did in her class?" Rin whispered to her brother when she twisted on her chair to face him. His head was face down on his desk using his arms as a makeshift pillow. The older twin wasn't pleased with this and she poked his head, pushing her finger into his head of hair. "You have to wake up, Len," she ordered with no evidence of amusement in her voice.

Having to wake him up during school hours got old after a while.

"Len," she trailed with the scowl becoming permanent on her lips. The nerve of her younger brother ignoring her… again! "Len, I'm serious, you have to wake up." She held back her annoyance and when he shifted his head, she sighed. There was no use in trying to wake him up for lunch.

"Just eat…" she heard her brother's muffled voice, making her nod slowly and turn back to her seat to enjoy her bento. Might as well just listen to him and make it a less hassled day.

"Ah! It's Hagune-kun!"

"The Student Council President is here?"

"Good morning Hagune-san!"

The crowd of students eating in their classrooms began bunching up together at the door where the said Student Council President was trying to enter through. Unfortunately, his attempts at circumventing the throng of students wasn't an easy task.

"Ah please excuse me!" a young man's voice pleaded with a hesitant tone as he moved his hands and smiled genuinely at the people.

Len got up from his sleeping position and looked at the crowd with a misty expression. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms to get the feeling back in them after using them as a pillow for so long. He rolled his shoulders then fell back on his chair to relax his arms and shoulders after his peaceful sleep in class. Lucky for him, Kiyoteru-sensei was being uncharacteristically merciful today. Their teacher never approved of slackers, especially ones that disrespectfully fall asleep during class, so Len was glad he dodged a bullet there.

"Glad you're awake," Rin commented before munching on sweet omelet rolls.

He scowled and leaned forward once again with his chin resting on his open left palm and his elbow resting on the surface of his desk. "It's hard to fall asleep when the Student Council President's fan girls and fan boys are on the move," he commented with a scowling expression. "Could you get me my bento? It's somewhere in between the useless textbooks."

Rin sighed before turning around and coming face to face with the student that could be seen as an idol in the school. "H-Hagune-san!" she quietly gasped, making her brother look up at the teal haired boy with uninterested eyes. There wasn't anything special about the boy.

All the Hagune had was his intelligence and suave charm. Other than his looks and personality, he was scrawny, not very courageous, didn't have the voice to speak up for himself, and could barely grab anyone's attention if it weren't for his oddly colored hair. Now that the male twin had a good look at the other male's hair it was very-

"Oh, Kagamine-chan, I was hoping we could discuss some work back in the Student Council room," the teal haired male informed with a slightly distressed look on his face, as if he was bothering the two. He actually was, but the Kagamine duo didn't really show it unlike how most people would. "But since you're eating with your brother, I can work on it with someone else," he offered with a friendly wave, indicating that she could brush off his initial invitation.

"I-It's fine Hagune-san!" Rin insisted with a furious blush on her face as she stood up from her seat. All previous thoughts that were in the younger brother's head was washed away when his older sister changed her façade in a split second. It was like some character switch that triggered when she had the chance to spend time with the President she worked alongside by. "As your Vice-President, I should be reliable at all times," she insisted a little too passionately.

"Mikuo-kun!" a girl's voice yelled out and before anyone had anything to say, the teal haired boy was pulled back. His short strands of hair were in the clutches of a young woman's slender fingers. She pulled him back with a harsh tug that made him grit his teeth by the girl's torturous strength. "I told you not to run off without finishing your meal," the girl informed with a scolding tone.

She was a daring girl by not just grabbing the beloved Student Council President, but also with how she dressed. Her dress shirt ended just barely below were breasts and her skirt was suggestively high above her knees. Also, instead of the brown dress shoes she should've been wearing, she wore high black boots with stiletto heels and yellow stripes. Her hair was almost as long as Miku's but it seemed way more crazier even though there was only a pair of black headphones hidden somewhere in there.

"Mikuo-kun's diet is unbalanced," the wild girl scolded while pulling him down. Rin and Len were speechless at this scene, though Rin more than Len. The male twin clasped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh and turned away from the scene. His heavy breaths of laughter were muffled through his fingers with his shoulders shaking. To him, female dominance was like an amusing comedy show. "And I woke up early to make your meal, y'know."

"R-Riri-san! St-Stop!" Mikuo pleaded with the students watching the scene with flabbergasted and frightened expressions. They silently wished the best of luck to their president as the scene progressed. "R-Riri!"

"I'll stop," she muttered and released him reluctantly and eyed the female twin who didn't have any intentions to make any comments. However, that was before this Riri person gave her a mean look. "Ah! You must be Rin-chan! Mikuo-kun always talks about you!" the said boy jumped from behind Riri and covered her mouth, keeping his eyes away from the now blushing Kagamine.

However, he sensed a murderous aura coming from the other Kagamine, froze, and slowly turned to Len's desk. Their eyes locked with one trying to remain calm and the other with narrowed killing intent. The daring female glanced between the two then had a wild grin on her face before stepping towards Len and leaning forward. Without any warning, she grabbed onto his cheeks and pulled them with such force, it made the soldier break away from his murderous aura. The other two backed away from her, afraid of what the male twin was going to do to the young woman.

"You gotta smile, or you're face will freeze like that!" Riri informed with a pouting tone in her voice. Her eyes and mouth followed her tone then she broke it into a chipper one and gave a laugh. "See, smile!" She pulled his cheeks upward, giving him a forced smile, but he slapped her slender fingers away from his face and moved around his jaw.

Riri backed off, and clasped her hands together. "What's the big idea?" Len growled angrily at the girl while rubbing his left cheek.

Everyone was hushed and watched the delicate scene unfurled.

"L-Let's not start any fighting, please." Mikuo waved his hands, slowly but frantically. As the president in the Student Council, he didn't want to have any physical harm between students. Especially the rumored to be that of a beast, Len Kagamine. He was also worried on what Riri would do if she was provoked to fighting against an underclassman. "We should all just go to lunch," he insisted, but he was harshly shoved aside by his friend and the daring girl marched towards Len, leaning forward and jabbing her finger at his chest.

"Listen here, Len-kohai, you're not going to get anywhere by barking." She paused before a dark smirk grew across her lips. "You may be a government watch dog, but that doesn't mean that you should wag your tail and bare your fangs at people who are trying to be friendly."

Then she straightened out her posture and flipped some strands of her bright, blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Let's go, Mikuo-kun," Riri ordered while walking off with her hands on her hips and everyone getting out of her way.

Rin had a slightly panicked expression on her face as the two upper classmen walked out of the speechless classroom. The other students bunched together when their footsteps were no longer in hearing distance and began gossiping as usual.

"That must've been Riri-san," one girl said with a shifty tone. "She just transferred here and was already appointed as part of the Disciplinary Committee."

"I saw her coming here on a motorcycle too, so she must've been on some gang," another commented as more people came and began mashing their voices together.

"So she's one of those Yankees?" a girl with braided hair gasped with a surprised and fearful tone. "Is she part of those gangs that roam around at night?"

"She's part of the Disciplinary Committee!"

"That doesn't mean she's not part of the gangs y'know!"

"What's up with her and Mikuo-san?"

"I don't like how her and Hagune-kun are so close."

"Do you think they're dating?"

Rin froze when she over heard the student and lowered her head. Len looked up at her and had a deep scowl on his lips while slouching in his chair. It was quiet between the two until a certain teal haired girl popped into the picture and jumped into Rin's arms. "R-Rin-chan!"

"M-Miku-chan?" Rin cried out in surprise with a slightly flustered expression. The girl came, suddenly popping out of nowhere; there was no reason to be flustered at not noticing her presence. However, when the female twin thought about it, she realized that Miku barely made a sound. It's possible that she made her steps slow and light, but with her current state, the Vice President didn't think that her steps would be deathly silent.

"R-Rin-chan, I was so alone in my class!" Miku whimpered while trembling and clutching onto Rin's arms, pulling at the creases of her sleeves. "Why can't I stay with you and Len-sama?" the girl questioned with a shrill voice, her head was lowered and it sounded like she was crying.

Len was skeptical about this, but before he knew it, the teal haired girl jumped him as well and he could feel her grip around his neck fasten. Due to not being used to physical contact, especially in this kind of situation, he felt heat pouring itself in his face. There wasn't any need for such a trivial reaction like being flustered with this crazy girl, right? But he couldn't help but want to push her away especially when everyone their eyes on him.

"G-Get off!" the soldier demanded as loud as possible.

* * *

"You're so cowardly, y'know that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah! We could've gotten that girl the moment she walked into the room!"

"And ruin everything?"

"Well…"

"See, this is why you needed someone to baby sit you."

"Hmph."

"Don't be like that, it's very unbecoming."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!"

"It's hard to since you act like one."

"Oh just shut up!"

"Oh, I'm in a very adult conversation now!"

"Ugh! Oh fine then, but really, there was no need to socialize with them. They're just obstacles in our way."

"Yeah I know…"

"So…why then? Why go through the trouble?"

"Why? Because it's interesting."

* * *

Author's corner

So sorry for the delay, I have reasons for the absence of no new chapters, but that won't compensate. I tried making this chapter as long as possible, you see, but I didn't want to prolong the update any further. I'll be getting to work on either this or my other Pokemon fics that need tending to.

First off, Riri is the way you pronounce Lily in Japan. For now, she'll be called Riri, and if you don't know who she is, then check out his songs. Other new Vocaloids are going to be appearing here, so be on the lookout for them!

I'd also like to thank the people who read this and wait for me to update, I know that it's a drag waiting for a fic you like to update. Not that I'm flattering myself, but I just feel so happy to know that there are people who like my stories. Anyway, the next chapter might come fast or may still remain slow in production. Until then, I actually have a new story idea for Vocaloid, and yeah it'll be a LenxMiku fic :P I just love that pairing~


	5. Chapter 4: Alluring atmosphere

My apologies for the long update!

Beta-reader: Tsuki

Whatever it Takes

Chapter 4

Alluring atmosphere

He thought Rin's fan base was annoying…but…this was just ridiculous.

The next day, there was a whole crowd waiting at the gates and when the trio arrived at the gates, there was a burst of excitement. The student body's zealous voices and squeals were beyond human hearing and they all sounded like broken bells and whistles. Their clapping hands and stomping feet added into the mix of the vociferous chorus of teenage adolescents. Everyone was just way too awake today and much too enthusiastic with being in school. Also...why were they all gathered around by the gates in the first place?

Then his eyes roamed to Miku, who squeaked in surprise and clung to Len's right arm. The soldier rolled his eyes, thinking that she shouldn't be afraid of a bunch of hooligans. They were just high school students, not wild beasts ready to devour one's soul. When he was prying her off, the sea of students gathered around them and caused Rin to cling to Len's free arm in fear of getting separated. The male twin groaned with annoyance, allowing his irritation to be exposed to the public.

His ears began to ring when the brouhaha erupted all in one when everyone tried to beat everyone else's sudden outcry. The male of the trio had never been so annoyed in his short fifteen years of life as his sister and the amnesic tightened their grasp around his arms.

"Miku-san, please be part of the fashion club!"

"You could be our model!"

"No she should join chorus! Her voice is just too pretty to waste!"

"Can I get a picture for the newspaper?"

"Karaoke tonight Hatsune-chan?"

"Let's go to the arcade, Hatsune!"

"She should join us to go to the mall!"

"There's a sale today, Miku-senpai!"

"Miku!"

"Hatsune-senpai!"

The teal-haired girl was beginning to get dizzy, her eyes trying to glance over everyone's faces and memorize them. However, their constant yammering and shoving made it difficult for her to grasp the concept of concentration. What was happening anyway? It was a calm walk, it wasn't the most calm of mornings when she had almost ripped Len's futon, but at least there wasn't a cooking fiasco since Rin was preparing reports for the Student Council. She turned her head to look at Len who gritted his teeth, trying to tune out everyone.

She bit her lower lip, sensing his distress and feeling his heartbeat quicken its pace. Was this because of her? Miku didn't want to do anything to displease Len, as well as Rin, and it didn't help since the strangers were yelling out her name. Were they going to attack her?

_"Miku! Get over here and finish this!"_

_"Complete this maze before midnight."_

_"Your deadline is forty five minutes, without a scratch, GO!"_

She shook her head, feeling the dizziness multiply tenfold. Who was saying these things? It sounded so familiar, so close, yet so far away as if it was in the horizon. Then she snapped out of her thoughts when a hand reached out and grabbed her into the co-ed crowd. Her big, teal eyes blinked a couple of times before she finally saw a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes with a charming smile on his face. The students surrounding him all took a step back, watching this scene in awe.

Was he supposed to be a significant figure?

Rin loosened her grasp around Len's arm, allowing the blood to flow, and she allowed her eyes to lock onto the scene. This guy looked familiar, but who was he?

"Hello there, Hatsu-chan, I heard a lot of things about you immediately after your transfer." He grinned, flicking some strands of brown hair from his face. He was suave and collected, knowing how to make the right movements to woo the majority of the girls in the crowd, causing them to scream. Miku tilted her head, was this some kind of technique? Her eyes analyzed his movements and he chuckled, thinking that he mystified her. "So are you free after school?"

Girls began whispering with guys muttering foul curses at the young man. From the colored clip attached to his tie, it looked like he was a senior in the school, making the twins question why he would be interested in a sophomore. There was something that ticked Len off about this guy, and usually people who pissed off Len was a blur. It was probably because he had a short temper and terrible memory when it came to insignificant people.

"Free? I don't have a price though…" Miku muttered in puzzlement. Was he trying to buy her?

The guy looked at her astonished then laughed loudly, causing other people to either chuckle or giggle with him. He flew his hand through his brown hair and gave Miku a dazzling look that made Len's blood boil. The soldier finally remembered where he knew this guy!

"You're pretty funny and kinda hot," the senior complimented and lifted Miku's hand to his lips, kissing it and making the other girls squeal in delight. "So wanna go out in the town tonight, just you and me?" The teal haired girl shook her head rapidly. Her abhor for the outside world would double whenever she wasn't with the Kagamine twins. Everyone was dead silent at this then there was a wave of whispers, gossiping about what just transpired in front of them.

"She just rejected Meito-senpai!"

"Sakine-senpai just got dumped!"

"Score! I still got a chance with Hatsune-san."

"I feel bad for Meito-kun, but at least he's still available~"

"This is probably one of those off days most people have."

"Hmm, yeah I guess."

Len chuckled at this, and pulled Miku away from the Meito guy who was startled by the sudden action. Without meaning to, Miku landed into Len's chest, feeling his heartbeat even more and looked up at him with wonderment. A playful smirk was placed on his lips and a wicked light shining in his blue eyes. His sister, on the other hand, sighed while warning the other students to take steps back. Of course they listened; she was the Student Council Vice President after all, and especially since there was a good two-third of her fan base here.

The soldier had his hand on Miku's lower back, with her having her hands to her chest. "Looks like you're still causing trouble; sister didn't _ground _you long enough?" the blond-haired boy taunted with sadistic amusement dripping from his words.

Meito scowled and crossed his arms. "Aneki doesn't own me, and since when did you play bodyguard?"

Len didn't bother answering his question and adjusted his school bag. "Whatever, as long as you're done causing trouble, I'll just go to class." Then he grasped Miku by the hand, making the girl jump slightly in surprise at the sudden contact. "C'mon Rin, let's drop off Hatsune and get to class," Len barked in his usual dull tone. The Vice President looked his way, shooting Meito an annoyed, but apologetic glance and went ahead of the other two by two steps. The large crowd of bystanders was splitting apart into smaller clumps, gossiping and observing what was happening in front of the school.

"Hey Demon Kagamine," Meito called out in a bored tone. The other boy cringed at the sound of one of his school nicknames and turned around to confront the older boy. His turn was met with a punch to his face, only to be caught by the teal-haired girl. Her hand was small compared to Meito, surprising everyone who caught sight of the incident. The girl's eyes were narrowed with her brows lowered in a serious facial expression with her thin lips pursed together. "W-What?"

Her eyes locked onto his fist then traveled to the senior's face.

_Threat: 39 percent_

_Accuracy: 60 percent_

_Strength: 50 percent_

_Physic: Strong, big built_

_Next move: None_

_Mind set: Confused_

_Retaliation strategy…_

Everyone was as still as frozen sculptures; they didn't dare move from their spot until Miku's eyes blinked and soon tears began to well up in them. Len raised a brow, perplexed as to why she was going to cry after she successfully and skillfully stopped the upcoming punch. Especially due to the fact that it was Meito, Meiko's younger brother, and that the Sakines were phenomenally skilled in combat. She burst out crying, reeling back her hand and clasping it in her other hand, her face becoming red with tears staining her cheeks. The brown-haired senior took a step back and began panicking.

Great, he was going to get punished for provoking a fight and somehow hurting a girl who-somehow-stopped his fist that was directed towards the male Kagamine. Rin, out of her shock, frantically ran over to Miku and tried giving her comforting words to calm the crying girl. Everyone went into a riot, especially with how their newest school idol broke down crying by one of the famous guys in this school.

What the heck was going on? A certain soldier stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched a different side of Miku suddenly appear and then vanish in the same instant. He dug his nails into his hands, compressing his grip on the strap of his school bag. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

After soothing the girl's troubles of getting hurt, the new transfer student was content to know that Len was going to stay with her in the nurse's office. He retorted that he didn't need to baby sit the pleased girl, but Rin declined all of his efforts by placing the blame on him. She said that if he didn't provoke the male Sakine then Miku wouldn't have had to take the punch for her brother. He tried to argue back, but the nurse shushed him and allowed the female twin to go to her class.

"You don't really need anyone to protect you, y'know," Len sighed while leaning back on one of the plastic chairs placed in the nurse's office. Why did he need to protect someone who could easily beat the crap out of a guy like Meito? If she had just done a straight jab at the guy's stomach then he would've been curled up on the ground and would never bother her again. How did the Kagamine know this? It's because they were sparring partners before and that's how Len beat the older boy in their match. Also, it's because Meiko always punched her brother at that spot whenever she was mad at him.

He couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Miku giggled a melodious tune, somehow triggering a skipped beat within the male. He shook his head, erasing the sensational feeling. It felt somehow alluring and because of that, he eyed that girl cautiously.

"Retaliation strategy was to play victim," she stated as if it was the usual thing to say. He furrowed his eyebrows, what did _that _mean? Then she widened her smiling lips. "Len-sama protected me from Sakine-senpai! Thank you for taking care of me!" she squealed and swung her legs beneath the bed she was sitting on. Its white sheets were getting wrinkled by the constant movements of her finger tips.

"I'm a soldier," he breathed, unable to give a small smile. "Helping others out is what I do."

Her eyes locked onto his and the smile broke into a toothy grin and then into a giggle; the sensational feeling welled inside the boy. What was that! It was starting to get on his nerves. "Then Len-sama must be a good soldier, he wasn't scared of Sakine-senpai," she noted, and stretched her arms. "Is it okay if I sleep?"

He shrugged. "You could if you want."

She began to adjust herself into a sleeping position, but stopped halfway through. "…W-Will Len-sama be here when I wake up?" Her eyes pleaded along with her soft tone. The feeling came back again and he stomped his foot, instigating the plastic cups and small boxes of band-aids to shake from the small tremor. She blinked, wanting to know why he did that in the first place. "Len-sama?" Miku whispered apprehensively. Was he mad at her again? Her nails clawed at the white sheets; she didn't want to make him mad at her again.

"What?" Len snapped in annoyance. She flinched and he silently cursed to himself. He didn't mean to be that quick to the point, but the sudden mood that washed over him was irking him. The blond gritted his teeth. "I'll be here when you wake up." This seemed to make the girl beam in delight as she slipped underneath the covers and instantly fall asleep as if it was on command.

Strange girl. He looked around and felt drowsy as well. His drowsy eyes discovered an unused bed and he sluggishly dragged his heavy body over to it. Without hearing the nurse coming in to give him permission to sleep, he fell into the land of unconsciousness and allowed it to lull him into a realm of dreamless days.

* * *

"Len… Hey Len, wake up. It's time for lunch."

"R-Rin…?" he murmured without opening his eyes to reality. Len groggily lifted up his head and scratched at his unruly blond hair. "Ughh….I don't wanna get up…" he admitted, allowing gravity to drop his head back on the pillow.

"Kagamine, wake up or I'll report you to my office!"

His eyes shot wide open and he sprung out of bed, going into his soldier salute pose. His hand palm open and to his forehead, his body poised straight, his feet together, his chin up and his other arm tightly against its side. "Kagamine reporting!" After a second, he dropped into a lousy posture and grumbled in annoyance at the sight set before him. "Oh it's just you…"

The woman scoffed at the greeting, after being entertained by his small performance. "Len, I was told that you were involved in a squabble today by more than a handful of witnesses." Oh great, the blame game was played once again. "Now, you know I like to be fair, so what's your side of the story?"

"Let me guess, you talked to the Meito-bastard first?"

"Len, don't get vulgar with me."

"Sorry woman, but that's how I am." He fell into a sitting position on the bed he was sleeping on earlier. It was still warm and comfy and the drowsiness disappeared quicker than he originally thought. His eyes caught the form of a sleeping Miku who seemed to enjoy whatever she was dreaming about. "So what? Detention? Suspension? Or are you going to finally bless the school and kick me off the curb with expulsion?"

Prima scowled at the list of predictions he planted in front of her. He didn't seem the least bit worried about his future education and she tried so hard to get through to him ever since his first day here. She heard all about the reports from his middle school, and all of them were pretty horrible when it came to commenting about his behavior and social skills. They all stated that if the male twin wasn't with his female counterpart then chaos would surely explode in front of them.

"Don't use that kind of tone with me. As for the punishment, that can wait until I get both sides of the story, okay? You know how I play this kind of game, so start talking." Her eyes were piercing and demanded every exact detail. Her arms were crossed and she was wearing one of her fancy dresses, it looked like something to wear during a feast or something. It was black, flowed along her fine figure with long, net sleeves in the pattern of flower petals.

Len sighed, no point. She wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't talk to her about the pointless encounter this morning. "Meito was just being a player and hit on…" He didn't want to say Miku, out of all people, but if he said it was Rin then she would've cross-examined him. Really, if it was Rin then Len would've beaten the guy near death for even trying to flirt with his only family member. "…he was annoying the hell out of me, I walked away and _he _tried to pick a fight with _me_," Len finished with his voice growling at every syllable.

"So…"

"So I'm guessing everyone pinned the blame on me. Saying that I, the demon student, was the one who started the fight against Meito, the bastard player?" It wouldn't be surprising if people said that about him. He was blamed plenty of times when it came to fights and the gossip twisted the truth around so much that people would use him as a scapegoat.

"No," she paused, smiling at his flabbergasted reaction. "They all said that it was Meito, he even confessed and…" The sophisticated dressed principal shot a stone hard gazed at the sleeping teal haired girl. "He wanted to apologize to this girl, especially."

The Kagamine growled in displeasure. "He's not going anywhere near her!" he barked; the effect, however, made Prima smile in delight.

"Ah, you don't have power over this. He's being the bigger person, but if you'd like, you can be with the miss here while Meito apologizes. Fair enough?"

Not really.

"No." He scowled, his eyes flaring with determination. "He's not going near her."

"So protective, I thought you were only like that with Rin." She sighed and placed a hand on her pale cheek. "But that should be a good thing; at least you're socializing with people around your age." Then she patted him on the head, narrowly missing getting her hand swatted away by his. "A growing boy needs friends in different places."

"Yeah whatever."

Prima scowled at his attitude. Why did she feel so determined to help this kind of lost cause? She herself didn't even know. "Fine, but I do expect you and Rin to audition for the musical!"

"Get over it, wine addict!" Len yelled, ready to throw something at the departing principal. "Just leave!"

"Just give me an answer sometime soon; the auditions aren't going to be extended forever!" And with that, she left, her high heels clacking against the tiles of the school. Len breathed out and raked his fingers through his jungle of hair.

"What a crazy lady…" he muttered and left his hand on the top of his head. His mom used to pat him like that all the time…

"Good job, Len-chan!" she would say to him with a bright smile and pat him on the head as a way to congratulate him. He began to miss those warm, sunny days when she was still alive. However, he shook his head; he had to be realistic. That was then and this was now. He had to take up the job of taking care of Rin and make sure that nothing happens to either of them. But…

…it was getting kind of hard having to look in the apartment and not see their mom anywhere.

"Len…sama? Still here?" Miku's voice tore him away from his reminiscing and he turned to find her slowly crawling out from under the sheets. "Ah, you are!" She beamed a grateful smile to him, making him cringe. Why was she so damn happy to see him?

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he spat with a bitter taste remaining in his mouth.

"I'm just…" She breathed in then out. "I'm just happy that you kept your promise!" the amnesic said jubilantly. He cringed again.

Then he got up from his spot on the bed, clumsily grabbed his bag and plodded out of the nurse's office, leaving a rather lost Miku behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked to no one in particular.

He stomped towards the staircase towards the rooftop to release some steam. No one hung around there after Len had accidentally tore through the fence and threatened that he'd through someone through the hole after getting into fight with a bunch of seniors. It was safe to say that when the news of the incident was spread thoroughly in the masses of the school, everyone stayed away from the rooftop and especially away from Len Kagamine.

Now, since the roof top is always vacant, Len used it as a place to let off steam and contemplate. He would lie on his back on the mats he would place on the roof and watch the sky, silently talking to his mom, entertaining the thought that she could hear him via mind letters. But now, it wasn't just a casual chat or an update report, it was a letter full of questions.

He lied there during the school day and got up when the dismissal bell rang. It was safe to say that he didn't get much feedback to answer any of his questions. Although, he was able to throw a broken chair against the fence without hurting anyone so at least his steam was let loose without harm. …Well other than the fence and chair getting destroyed, it was an innocent anger management problem.

* * *

"What the heck? What're you doing here?" Len screamed with anger at seeing Meito sitting on the floor by the round table in the sleeping quarters. Miku was sitting across from him as Rin was setting down small cups of tea for them and their guest. It was a safe bet to say that Len was enraged. He didn't like visitors, especially when he wasn't informed a week in advance.

When Rin finished, she sighed, wanting to calm down her headache. "Look Len, he's just here to apologize, so don't give him any trouble," his sister warned, her eyes freezing over his flames of anger. Out of everything Len didn't want, it was to have Rin direct her anger at him. It would be worse than death itself if his lovely sister were to hate him for the rest of her life.

"Fine…" he grumbled while settling himself down. Len grabbed the steaming cup of tea and drank it without trouble. Meito gave the kid a weird look before dismissing it and allowing his gaze to wander about. "So are ya going to apologize or what?" The soldier wanted this to be over and done with.

"I did, before you arrived and started getting pissed off," the brown-haired senior answered dully, obviously apathetic towards the other boy in the room who bawled his hands into fists. "He went out shopping for food?" He directed the question towards the female Kagamine who nodded in response. "What a good house wife!" He grinned, cocking his brow at Len who was ready to bite the older boy's head off.

Miku glanced at Meito then at Len, her eyes pleading the younger boy to remain calm; unexpectedly, he did. "Whatever…" He muttered and drank another gulp of the tasteless tea.

"Anyway, my sister told me to come here first to apologize, but I'm waiting for her to show up so we can exchange keys," he explained, obviously not interested in giving the rest of the details. "The Kaito guy is coming to by the way," he finished, blowing at the steam that floated in the air.

"Kaito's coming too?" Len's tone had a mixture of excitement and anguish. If Kaito was coming then that meant Miku was leaving, but then he somehow felt like something bad was going to happen too. His gut feeling was never wrong either.

"Can't leave my aneki alone when it comes to a house visit." Meito scowled and continued. "She's more than a handful of trouble, y'know?"

_Tell me about it_, Len thought to himself.

"Anyway," the senior started while flying his hand through his brown mess of hair. "Sorry about that, Hatsu-chan, no hard feelings?"

"I thought you already apologized?" Len snapped.

"I did, but no trouble in enforcing it. Besides…" His eyes trailed off, centering their sights on the naïve teal haired girl. "I don't know why, but this girl has an alluring atmosphere."

Rin instinctively nodded at this and snapped out of her abnormal trance. Miku just smiled faintly, while tilting her head. What was everyone talking about?

"Might be because she's the talk of the school, first person to walk with Kagamines and live." Meito grinned slyly, making Len ready to punch the kid out through the window. This upperclassman was beginning to get on his nerves!

"Calm down Len, I'm sure that Sakine-senpai is just kidding," the female twin said with a tired tone. It was getting exhausting having to be the one to calm down her temperamental brother, especially since she wanted to release her own temper on him sometimes. He's just so childish sometimes it makes her infuriated that she has to be the one to console him after his venting. Also, the fact that she has to abuse her position in trying to snake him out of getting expelled most of the time. She was sure that their mother up in Heaven wouldn't appreciate the fact that her only son would be kicked out of school in his freshman year.

Now that would be pretty disappointing.

"What a good sister!" Meito clapped, infuriating the Kagamine twins; Len making his frustration more apparent than Rin.

Then the door opened, revealing a brown-haired woman with a serious look on her face. However, the serious expression melted into a furious one and the senior panicked loudly, straying away from the round table to the furthest corner of the small room. The older woman's fury seemed to have expanded throughout the room, sending a shiver sliding down the twins' and her younger brother's spine. Her eyes were in a blaze and she marched towards her brother, leaned towards him, towering over his rattling body.

Her long nailed fingers grasped the collar of his school shirt and she brought him to her level. "You spoiled brat!" she screamed, her red lips smacking against each other. "I tell you over and over _and over_ to get rid of your player ways and _yet _you don't _and _you get in trouble with the principal! If I wasn't part of VOCAL who _knows _what could've happened? And another thing, out of all the people, you go out on your way and make a girl cry? Sheesh, it's called getting rejected, EVERYONE gets rejected once in a while!"

Then she took a breath and threw her brother to the ground, stomping repeatedly on his stomach.

"Another thing! I freaking pay for your damn tuition for school! So pay attention in class or you won't get dinner tonight!"

The Student Council Vice President sighed at the sudden entry, as well as sibling abuse. It was like she was dealing with children! Then she cleared her throat - loudly - gaining the attention of the rampant brunette who turned around. The woman quickly assumed a sheepish expression, placing her left hand on her hip and rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. She chuckled sheepishly to herself, embarrassed by her previous actions with her brother twitching by the rapid abuse he suffered.

"My sincerest apologies, Rin-chan!"

"I-It's fine, Meiko-san…" Rin sweat dropped.

"My brother is just so ill-mannered! Making me worry all the time, it's just so nerve wrecking! It makes me so ashamed that he's going around, making a fool of himself," Meiko blabbered on, repeatedly bowing with respect while having a flustered face.

Miku watched the scene transpire and noted that this Meiko woman was a lethal weapon. Her brute strength was practically focused perfectly in one part of her body and the teal haired girl was mystified at how she released it all without hesitating. What an amazing woman, indeed. She even left the young man stunned by her power. Miku could feel her eyes sparkling at the amazing specimen in front of her.

She pulled at the woman's red skirt, bringing her attention towards the sophomore. "…Huh…?" Meiko murmured, inspecting the girl.

"You're amazing, Onee-sama!" she squealed, causing everyone in the room to stare at Miku with utter perplexity.

"She's a monster, Hatsu-chan!" Meito hollered in frustration while getting up and holding onto his abused stomach. "Anyway, Aneki, let's just do the key swap so I can leave," he grumbled, staggering towards her. She scoffed at his apathetic attitude and tossed him the ring of jingling keys. He did the same and the two siblings exchanged a silent look.

"Take care of Mei-chan," Meiko ordered, making her younger brother roll his eyes.

"She can take care of herself," ge muttered and walked out the door, brushing by a certain blue-haired man who looked beat up. "Bye Shi-san, take care of Aneki."

Kaito sighed, walking into the home and closing the door behind the departing brunet. He was tired and his throat was completely dry because of his constant arguments with the violent woman who was currently chatting up a storm with Rin. The man felt as though every time he was with Meiko, it was like he was in a desert with the sun beating down on him relentlessly. As in, he could never find that oasis of hope that would help him win over the unmerciful sun a.k.a Meiko.

"That boy really needs to learn some responsibility! He alwa-"

"Yeah, yeah, Meiko, we get it," Kaito huffed while taking a seat on the floor, beside Len. The blond-haired soldier instantly turned to the man who just arrived with curious eyes. His gut was starting to bother him.

"So what's up Kaito?" Len questioned with the jerk of his shoulder.

"Well, we have something pertaining to Miku, but just to be sure, we want her to stay in the VOCAL headquarters for a while." He gave Miku a nerved glance, tightening Len's gut feeling.

Rin jerked a bit. She wasn't sure if Miku was really going to be okay in the end of whatever VOCAL has in store for their guest. Also…she bit her lower lip, trying to fight back the doubtful feelings that she felt emit from her brother. Their twin telepathy was acting up and she could barely calm the racing feelings dwelling inside of her. "What are you going to do to Miku-chan?" Rin suddenly stated with a startled expression. She didn't want to speak out of line, but her heart couldn't take the stress.

Len gave Rin a surprised glance. It was usually him who blurted out what he was thinking, but this was VOCAL business and he knew his place. That place would be _not _to talk while a superior of VOCAL was still in the middle of giving a report. Doing such a thing would put a dent in the attitude and respect department that would also affect the status of a member.

"M-My apologies…" the blond haired girl mumbled when she caught Len's message. She tucked her chin to her chest and avoided everyone else's gaze.

"Continue on, Shion." Meiko's voice was rough, but refined. She had the ideal atmosphere of a woman in command. Miku's teal eyes sparkled when she heard the woman speak once again and her admiration flared. Meiko was getting both uncomfortable and flattered by Miku's unwavering gaze.

"Right…" Kaito groaned in annoyance as if he dreaded telling the twins the news. "We need her to stay in headquarters for a few days to run some medical tests."

"Don't you think that's a rash decision?" Len questioned with slight interest.

Meiko placed her hand on the table, gaining everyone's attention. "Rash decision or not, this girl-" She held up Miku's wrist. "-isn't what we can consider a normal human being with Miriam's report when she checked up on her." Then she released Miku's slim wrist and resumed placing her hands on the table. Her eyes showed that there were several trains of thought processing behind them. "We can't be too careful."

"What did the big wigs say about this?"

"They agreed to have her get a check up."

"So you guys are gonna bring her in now?"

"That's the plan, but…" She trailed off, eyeing the twins. "We need both of you to come as well."

The soldier jumped from his seat, standing up. "As much as I respect your decision making skills, I'd like to decline." His voice was abrupt and his gut feeling started weighing more on his irrationality. Meiko sent him a glare and its message was delivered because a chill was sliding down the male twin's spine.

"This isn't your choice, Soldier Kagamine. We need to make sure that this girl will stay put and we need the both of you there." She glanced at the door. "Word has it that she's grown attached to both of you."

The male blond mentally questioned as to where she got word from, but held it back. He didn't want to fight any longer because he knew that the brunette was going to win it one way or another. Instead of arguing like he usually would, he fell back on his seat and allowed the woman to continue with whatever else she wanted to say.

"So you're both okay with this?"

"Yes, ma'am," Len muttered. He was obviously not pleased with this.

Rin nodded. She was still a bit flustered about her outburst a few minutes earlier and decided not to speak.

"Then it's decided that Miku will be staying with VOCAL."

Miku snapped out of her starry daze, quickly crawled over to Len and hugged his arm with anxiety in her eyes. She was listening to the conversation and when Meiko had hit that final note, deciding everything for the teal-haired girl, fear dawned upon her. She felt the need to stay indoors or anywhere near the twins. It didn't feel safe without their presence near her; even if she didn't know why she felt that way.

"I-I want to stay here with Len-sama and Rin-chan!" she squeaked out. "I wish not to go outside!" For some reason this VOCAL place was a place she didn't want to go to. It was a strange feeling since she could barely remember anything other than her own name.

Kaito read the situation as if it was spelled out before him so he quickly waved his hand in front of Meiko to silence her revving retort. "Everything will be fine, Miku-chan." He flashed a reassuring smile. "Rin-chan and Len-kun will be coming with us." Her grasp loosened and Len could feel her fear slowly melting away. What was she so afraid of? VOCAL was a branch that was made to help people, so there wasn't anything to fear. …Or so he thought anyway.

"B-But…" she tried to babble some sort of argument, but nothing came through. Instead she gave Rin a begging look and the blond-haired girl was close to sympathizing with the teal-haired girl. However, the red clad woman slammed her hands on the wooden table, breaking the telepathic contact.

"We're leaving soon, so get your things ready to stay the night," she ordered with her red gaze piercing the nerved teal one.

"Y-Yes O-Onee-sama…" Miku whispered as she made a grab for Len's hand. He didn't fight the grasp; instead, he ignored it, dwelling inside his own thoughts.

"Good, now go grab your things." The woman had a smirk on her lips. They did.

* * *

Again, sorry about taking so long to update! I lost inspiration to finishing the chapter around ten pages then finally dragged myself to finishing it off with three more pages :P I was gonna make it twenty to compensate, but decided against it. I have no idea if I'm going to update any time soon, but if I do, then no promises to quick updates. I'm trying to put together the plot in my head because it was all on my flash drive - it's been like a year since it's been lost ==" - and I had all of the chapters outlined in complete detail. However, since I don't have it with me, I can't do what I planned so I'm winging it until the memory surfaces back into my head.

I guess now it's time for Selective to get updated! Facing the Consequences chapter 6 is getting worked on.

That's it from me! Any questions?

~Ventus


	6. Chapter 5: A change of plans

Hey guys, so...I'm going to remake this fan fiction because it sorta sucks and the flow is awkward.

Ugh, I know I should just finish this and get to work on Facing the Consequences (which sucks too, but not as much as this one) but right now, after working on the next installment for this fan fiction and having to reread it to refresh my memory, oh gosh, it was a horrible experience ; A ;

I think I'm a stronger writer now and I really do like the concept of this fan fiction, so allow me the opportunity to remake this into a (hopefully) better piece of work? I'm also sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories, I just haven't had the indescribable feeling of motivation lately, I've been sorta indifferent recently and I've only now noticed how much of a jerk I've been to some people :P and when I'm a jerk, I take it to some pretty bad levels =="

Just to be fair to those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter of this awkward story, I'll let you read some of what I had typed up for the nest chapter. I had fun with it, unfortunately it had to end after I was thoroughly rereading this sorry excuse of a fic.

* * *

It was deathly silent. The kind of silence that would make your heart skip several beats in anxiety of something, anything, popping out in the open ready to attack.

He held the gun tightly at his side, taking a swift glance to his partner whose eyes were scanning the area. For a split second their eyes met and the two rolled out of their respective hiding places, guns blazing and shot with all they got. Their eyes focused on their targets with animalistic features appearing on their faces, yet having the feel of emotionless machines designed for combat. For a second the duo stopped, hearing the hiss of the destroyed targets and stood with a moment of pride. "Still got it," his partner praised as she grinned. Then she lifted her heel and...

_Snap! _

The boy quickly rotated his body away from the remains of their dead prey and towards the girl who seemed almost at ease. There was absolutely no time for that right now! With another second that ticked on the clock, the boy approached the necessary feet towards the girl. She gave him a questioning look, ready to ask what was floating on her mind, but stopped and braced herself when their intense gaze met. He kicked her out the way and jumped back, avoiding the load of bullets spitting at them from above. The metal floor burned from the array of gun shots and the young man breathed with relief of getting away from the dangerous area. She, on the other hand, was sliding to a stop and rapidly recollected her surroundings. He was standing behind a pillar, near a bunch of crates while she was lying out in the open, but was at least in a safe circle for a moment.

"Ugh..." she whined, getting up and then she back flipped out of the way when another round went after her from a different post above their heads. The two winced at the sound of about three torrents getting reloaded and scouring the area."Watch yourself!" she warned, digging into another hostler strapped to her thigh, locking a gun in her left hand. He rolled his eyes and smirked cockily while disposing of his previous piece and retrieved a fully loaded fire arm.

"You should too!" he replied back then jumped over a crate while his partner ran behind another stack of them. The sound of the torrents shifting with the clicks and beeps rang in their ears and they breathed silently. ...He sprang to another stack, higher than the single crate, and narrowly missed the bullets that rained towards him. He clenched his teeth, landing on the edge of a crate and fell back, landing his body onto the floor.

"Kagamine!" his partner cried out and began running towards him. He winced and forced his body to sit up only to face the mouth of another barrel. He glared at it and with just the flick of the wrist he could...

* * *

No no no. I am not going to take any, "Your fic doesn't suck!" or anything like that. Look guys, I appreciate the compliments, but I really believe this needs to be rewritten.

YOU GUYS DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS. I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW. All of you are so sweet and kind and my goodness, I just brag about you guys being so nice to some of my friends who know I write fanfictions ^^" So I'm gonna try and make up a better remake and make you guys PROUD. And hopefully wait less than usual.

That's it from me = 3=.

~Ventus


End file.
